


The Caribbean eyed boy

by isolatedsandwich



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bad Puns, Bertholdt the rapist, Eren!eren, Inappropriate Erections, Jean!Horse, M/M, Marco!Marco, Modern world, Multi, Rockstar!Levi, more to be added later - Freeform, sadist/masochistic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-02-09 22:11:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 8,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1999830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isolatedsandwich/pseuds/isolatedsandwich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is the lead singer of the S.O.S. group, and has everything he can wish for. But he also leads a secret life in the Gang 104th. This makes him quite dangerous. An encounter with a stranger with mysterious eyes makes him lust for something he hadn't quite thought about. A love life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I felt the cold water drip down my spine as I laid my head against the wall.  
" What am I doing?"  
I wondered out loud. Oh. Yeah. I live in a house with no one. Who the fuck is gonna hear me now?  
" Taking a Shower."  
I jumped up. A female voice? I turned off the water and grabbed my towel.  
Peeking my head out a bit, I could make out Redish brown hair.  
" Hanji, What the fuck are you doing in my house?"  
She sat up and smiled,  
" You have the best toilet paper. That's why!"  
I wrapped the towel around myself and got out, feeling the warm air impact me. Walking past the Four-eyed shit, I turned on the sink and grabbed my toothbrush.  
" I also came Because We gotta gig in Trost!"  
I turned around, putting toothpaste on my blue toothbrush. Why did this matter? We're fuckin famous. We get a gig everyday. It was fuckin annoying.  
" Why the fuck does this gig matter?"  
I managed to say as I stuck the brush in my mouth.  
" Because all our fans are there! And we get to rest for a while. A month in fact!"  
I turned around, nearly choking on the paste. A Month? One month of solid peace and no traveling. No. It was too good to be true.  
" The catch?"  
Hanji sighed,  
" We donate Erwin's eyebrows to the Tiki gods."  
She made a Weird dance and clapped her hands.  
" What the hell, Hanji! You aren't touching my precious eyebrows!"  
Erwin bursted in, Covering his eyebrows. I spit out the dirty water and rinse my mouth. I turn to him, flicking them both on the forehead,  
" Get the fuck outta my house."  
\-----  
I looked to my left.  
People.  
I looked to my right.  
Teenagers.  
I looked in front of me.  
Children.  
I grabbed my iPod and turned my music on. Putting my earphones on high, I didn't hear sheit. I felt someone nudge me. I instantly opened my eyes and turned to Hanji. She was saying something but no words came out. The doors opened. I took off my earphones, just to hear Hanji and Erwin's nagging.  
" Thank god. We've been on seven trains and planes in one day!"  
" Shut up, Hanj. You'll get us discovered!"  
" Oh lighten up Erwin! No one will kn-"  
" Oh My god! The S.O.S. Band!"  
I took Erwin and Hanji's hands and went on an empty train.  
" Phew. Thanks Levi!"  
I glared at her when I felt someone poke my shoulder.  
I turned to see a teenage boy. His hair the color of chocolate and his eyes, like someone went to the Caribbean's and took water from there and dropped it into his eyes. He smiled warmly.  
"What the hell do you want?"  
He looked shocked but kept smiling.  
" An Autograph? Money? Do you know who I am?"  
He scratched his head before answering,  
" Um. Sir. I- umm. I-eh. I just want my headphones."  
He looked at my seat.  
" I don't know where the fuck it is."  
He smirked,  
" You're sitting on it, sir."  
I got up and saw headphones that matched his eyes. I dangled them in front of him. He took them, Quickly.  
" No."  
I looked at him, A bit confused.  
" You asked If I knew you. I have no clue who you are. I mind my own personal business. But I like your shirt. I like their band."  
I looked down to My " Chemical Romance, Black Parade" Shirt and back at him. He smiled once more and I felt something in me click. My heart began to beat faster, my stomach had butterflies inside of it, and my knees started to get weaker by the second.  
" Well, Goodbye. Goodbye too, Pretty lady and guy with Fake eyebrows."  
He waved and got off. Hanji than pushed me out,  
" Oh my god, He's so cute!"  
Erwin smiled,  
" He has a nice butt. And those eyes..."  
I felt love struck. Fuck. I just fell in love didn't I?  
Well, Fuck me.


	2. Thoyghts ( autocorrect isn't working)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm no good at this so Imagine Levi having problems write a song. Read the story for more.

Shit.  
It was this time of week again.  
To write a song.  
But the only thing in my mind was Turquoise eyes.  
I slammed my head down on the desk. My blank paper flew down to the floor and my pencil rolled to my lap. This was frustrating.  
I remember his touch or how he smiled or how he sounded. His voice was a voice made by angels themselves. His smile was made by God himself.  
I got up and pushed the chair in.  
Everything has to be neat. Its simply a must. Then I remembered. There was a speck of dirt on the stranger's nose. He looked so cute. Goddamn it. I sound like a girl now.My iPhone started ringing in my pocket,  
Levi:" What do you want!?"  
Erwin:" Wanna come to the bar?"  
Levi:" Hell no."  
Erwin:"Okay. Time for the backup plan."  
I heard some noises in the background. My door bursted open,  
" What the fuc-"  
" Get the legs, Moblit. I'll get the hands."  
Moblit grabbed my legs and Hanji grabbed my hands. They threw me in a car.  
" Hello!"  
Erwin was in the front seat, Smiling that retarded smile.  
" Fuck you, Fake Eyebrows."  
\------  
Me and Erwin sat at the bar. Hanji and Moblit went to go dance. But Hanji was drunk and dragged Moblit with her.  
" They make a good couple."  
Erwin turned around, ordering a drink.  
" Beats me. Its sad how they don't recognize how both of them like each other. It's fuckin stupid."  
I turned around to order a drink as well.  
" Cherry cola."  
" The same ol' beer. But stronger. And add some tequila shots. Please."  
Hannes chuckled and gave me my glass of cola then gave Erwin his Marijuana shit.  
" Ha-"  
" Hello, Hannes!"  
I turned to my right to see the same exact guy. The one I'm thinking of. No, My temporary fascination. My heart stops as he looks at me. Is this a dream?  
" Hello, Sir!"  
He puts his hand over me. My heart beats faster.  
" Hannes, can you give me and this guy a coke?"  
Hannes chuckled and answered,  
" Sure, But Introduce yourself first."  
He clapped his hands then turned to me,  
" I'm Eren Yeager, About to go to college. I want to be A Famous cooker and Currently got a scholarship to the nearby college, Trost University. I have an adopted sister and a wonderful mother. Please take care of me."  
Then he did it. He smiled and fluttered his gorgeous eyes at me. It took everything inside of me not to grab him by the waist and rape him right there.  
I need self control.  
I mean I might've just raped him if we weren't in a bar.  
I need help.

But his butt was a good view.  
I declare this

 

Levi approved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You better like it. I rewrote it 2 times then accidently erase it the third this. So this came up from my brain. God, I always write Brian. Damn it. Thanks for the Kudos, Comments, and hits. I love you. 
> 
> Levi approved.


	3. Friendzoned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi meets the stranger called ," Eren."  
> Now he knows his name. What happens in this chapter? You gotta read to find out. 
> 
> ( I just realized the title gave it away)

My face. It burns. Maybe it's from all the blood rushing up to my cheeks. Fuck. I've never felt this hot before. Eren was a little too close. I finally responded, stuttering abit.

" I-I'm Levi Ackerman. I am staying at Trost for a while and so far, Its interesting here. I have a pet Turtle an-"

" A pet Turtle!"

Eren screamed. He grabbed my hands and jumped up and down. I felt as If I would explode from his cuteness. His big, Caribbean blue eyes shined so bright, I thought I'd go blind from looking into them. 

" Erm... Levoi?"

Eren shook his hands in front of my face. I shook my head.

" What the hell did you call me?"

I screamed at him, Anger taking over my thoughts. Did he just call me fucking Levoi? How the hell did he get my name mixed up?

" O-oh, that's not y-your name? You sorta slurred a bit when you said your name."

Eren said, breaking eye contact. 

" My name is Levi fucking Ackerman. Not Levoi, Not Leovi, not any shitty names like that. I am the one and only Levi goddamn Ackerman!"

I looked at him, daggers ready to launch. But then he did the unexpected. He laughed. He fuckin laughed at me. That little shit. I opened my mouth once more,

" Why the he-"

A strawberry. A chocolate dipped, strawberry. He stuck a chocolate dipped strawberry in my mouth as I was screaming at him. He had a death wish.   
But all of it went away when I heard his laughter. This sound was so foreign to me. I only knew how to force emotions.  
I only sat there, listening to that sound. I- I didn't want him to stop. They always said I was heartless and Emotionless and frankly, It's true. 

" What's the turtle's name?"

Eren asked, once he stopped laughing.   
Of course, like always, My words leave my mouth before I even know.

" FuckTard."

He then touched my waist, grabbing all my attention. But that's where I made my mistake. His eyes... He opened his mouth but no words came out. He then threw my on top of his shoulders and ran. I finally snapped outta it and saw 20 fan girls chasing after us.

" Levi, You're so cute!"  
" Levi, Your Autograph!"  
"Come to me, Levi."

They all screamed random things at me. But to my surprise, Eren was faster than all of them. ALL OF THEM. We stopped at a beige house. It was a two story house, the lawn was cut, and there was a red car there. He put me down, bending down on a knee.

" Welcome to my house, Mr. Ackerman."

He said, before vowing down before me. Instantly I got pissed off. Who the hell did he think i was? A princess?He looked at my reaction and squeezed my cheek,

" You're so cute when you're mad!"

Then all my anger disappeared. He lead me inside. No one was inside surprisingly.

" Mikasa is at work, My mom went to Walmart, and todays my day off. So yeah. This is the living room,, that's the kitchen and the room right there is my mothers."

He went into the kitchen. They had a standard kitchen. Wooden floor, white counter top, pictures on the fridge, marble table. The vase of red roses is what I liked the most. I felt attached to them like I was attached to Eren. As I went to pick one, I pricked myself on the thorns. I let out a yelp at the sudden pain. Eren turned and saw the speck of blood on my finger.

" Levi, Come here. You should've know better than to try to pick a rose. "

He nagged me more than Petra. He took my finger and licked the cut. I felt his tongue licked the wound over and over again. He took it outta his mouth, Silvia still attached. And I must say...

I have the weirdest boner right now.

He handed me a cherry cola, Then we upstairs to his room. 

" Here we are!"

He yelled as I kicked the door open. Mess. a mess every fucking where. He ran in front of me and fell on his bed, face first.

" Fuck. I can't take this. I'm cleaning."

I finally said after a few seconds. Eren just nodded. But really, it was making me nervous that Eren watched my every move. And I watched his.  
\-----  
After an hour or two, this shit was clean. I threw the trash out the window, littering the lawn. 

" Hey Eren."

He turned to me, hiding his phone. It bothered me. The whole time I was cleaning he was texting someone. Someone named Bertholdt. It really fuckin bothered me.

" Me and my friends are going to a concert next week. Wanna com-?"

He attacked me, before I could even finish. He was heavy. I admit I am a midget but Eren was Fucking king kong.  
He hugged me. That's what was happening and after a while, I returned it. 

" Can I? Which Concert is it? Levi!"

He finally said as he sat on top of me. I took out my extra backstage ticket and gave it to him. His eyes sparkled with tears. My heart raced as He gave me a tighter hug. God, I hope he doesn't notice my boner.

" Thanks, friend."

Then it hit me. I've been friendzoned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi disapproved.
> 
> Levi doesn't like the friends zone


	4. Possessive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I tried my best to make it readable and I hope its good enough for you lovely people. <3 Kawaii Eren. Kawaii Levi. Oh so for the description.   
> Levi gets a call in the middle of a talk with his manager. Who is the person who calls and what happened? Read to find out.

' And your crazy eyes enchant me,  
I don't know what to call this feeling.  
You make my heart. STOP.  
Make my brain go. PLOP.  
Can I take you to my bed,  
Or be forever Wed?   
I-I-I just need to see you.  
I-I-I Need you to be you.  
I need you to be my guide,  
Caribbean eyed.   
Caribbean eyed. '  
I took a breath as The music stopped. Erwin looked at me along with Hanji.  
" Levi, Did you write about Eren?"  
His name angered me immediately and I threw a vase at his head. He dodge it, Letting it go for Hanji instead. Moblit then caught it a centimeter before impact. 

" Whew. That was close." 

Moblit sighed and put the vase back where it was without disturbing me. 

" Don't you ever Fucking say that Shit again, YOU LITTLE COCKSUCKER!"

I screamed at Erwin as I grabbed the same vase again. This time, I'm going for his " Precious" Eyebrows.

" What's going on here?"

Pixis's voice echoed through the studio. Everybody froze, including me and eyebrows.

" Erwin, Leave me and Levi to talk. That goes to the rest of you."

Everyone left as quickly as the words left his mouth. I turned around to see him drink his canister of booze. He reeked of it. I sat down as He made his way over to the black leather couch in front of me.

" So Levi, You sounded sad. What happened?"

The first thing he says. I scoffed, picking up a glass of water and drinking it. He annoyed me.

" Non of your goddamn business or anyone's, that's what."

I sipped the glass once more to seem him narrowing his eyes at me.

" So... Erwin was telling me of this crush you had on a boy named, Eren?"

I put the glass down, shaking the table. My hands bawled into a fist and I clenched my teeth.

" What happened between you?"

" I got friendzoned. Big Fucking Deal."

He smirked. Shit. I gave him the answer.

" Glad to hear you aren't pissed off. Cause we signed Eren as a singer here! He'll be doing a duet with you next week."

I choked on my own salvia. A chance  
To see Eren again? I. I. I didn't know what to say nor do. I. I. I'm confused. My heart started beating again at the name. Eren. It sounded beautiful.

" Now, Levi, Eren is-"

My phone began to ring.

" Shit. Wait a moment, Dot."

I picked it up, not looking at the Contact I.D. Nor number.

" 'Ello? How the fuck is this? "

I heard sniffing on the other side. A coughing fit was throw along with horrible gags. Sobs could be heard too.  
Shit. Who the hell was this people and why'd they call me?

" L-Levi..."

Eren.

" Where are you? Fuck that. I'll just trace the call!"

I hung up the phone and ran out. I got my keys outta my pocket. Please be safe. Please. Be safe.  
\-------  
I found Eren in less than a minute. He was in an alleyway, his clothes torn up. His big, blue eyes were teary once more. He held out his hands as I walk towards him. 

" Eren..."  
As I grabbed him, he started crying again. His body trembled and he choked on his own tears. Fuck. It broke me too much to see him like this.

" Levi."

And what broke me more was that I found him oddly adorable when he was defenseless. But I realized. He coulda called a hella of a lot more people in stead of me. He choose me to see him like this. I put him in the seat gently, placing a blanket on him. I closed the door quietly and got into my spot. 

" Smells like Levi..."

Eren whispered quietly as I looked in the mirror and saw him sniffing my blanket. He looked so damn cute, I wanted to die. I sighed and turned around.

" I smell more like Levi..."

He smiled and got comfortable in the seat. I turned back around to the steering wheel and watched him fall asleep. Then I realized I just skipped out on my manager for this kid. Shit. He must really have me around his finger. But what bothered me more was His phone rang a couple of time and the name Bertholdt flashed on there. I grabbed the phone, and crush it, making glass fall everywhere. So dirty. But so was the blood on my hand.

Eren is mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What happened to Eren? You'll find out in two days cause tonight it's JeanMarco time! P.s. Marco is sorta tsundere. Google it. Love you guys. I gotta take my naps now. Byes.


	5. Keep the cool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi has rescued Eren from heaven knows what. Eren is asleep in Levi's bed and Levi is trying hard to keep his cool. Scroll down now, Por favoré?

Eren laid on my bed, sleeping safe and sound. God, he looked like an angel.   
I wanted him so bad right now. The cuteness is starting to turn into sexyness and my Boner can't handle this much. I sit by Eren and pet his hair,  
Feeling how fluffy it is. I buried my face in his hair, sniffing it. 

" Smells like Coconut."

I said quietly before getting up. I turned to look at Eren again. Dirty images flashed in my head. But there was one that wasn't dirty, it was in fact more beautiful than anything else. Eren having OUR baby. I smiled mentally at that and began to walk out of the room then stopped upon hearing,

" Bertholdt..."

I turned around and grabbed a pillow, tearing it in half. I am not a very possessive man but when It comes to Eren, Its a whole new me. 

" Lebi..."

I turned again and sat beside the bed, watching him breath. He sounded so cute. So cute. So. Cute. I mean If anyone else mispronounced my name like that, I'd kicked them in the balls but... This is Eren we're talking about.   
My iPhone started ringing. I answered it, not caring. 

" Marco. Give me my damn phone!"

" Shut the hell up, Jean! Hello? Levi? "

I coughed and tried not to mock the man. He had made a very great first impression.

" Yes. I am Levi. Who are you and what business do you have concerning me?"

He shuffled a bit and answered back in a clear voice,

" I am Marco Bodt, Eren's Co-Manager and friend. We haven't seen Eren since two. The last time he talked to me was about you and he left your number written on a paper that said, important people. We are wondering if you have Eren in your care."

I looked beside me, seeing Eren sleeping peacefully.

" I do. Do you need my address?"

Eren then grabbed my waist and pulled me into his arms. Fuck. I was trapped. Why did God make me a midget? And Why did God Make Eren so damn Attractive?

" Nope. Eren has it here too. Plus he's -"

" Just shut the hell up and come."

I hung up then phone and turned a bit to the left. My nose met Eren's nose. I instantly froze. Should I lean and kiss him or Should I escape? He shuffled and our lips meet. I wanted to say something but that only deepen the kiss. 

" I'm sorry..." he was gonna say something one more time. I pushed him away and watched as I hoped he would say my name and hoped,

" Bertholdt."

It wasn't him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dum dun dun. Dang it, I failed to write jean/marco. They're coming up. I don't know when but they're coming up. Love Chu.


	6. Armin's humor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is a very special day... What is it? I don't know... I hoped you'd tell me why Eren's making a cake for Levi...
> 
>  
> 
> •^•

I felt the kiss deepen as I crawled over Eren. I slip my hand into His Brown curls, feeling his fluffy hair. He laid down and panted out.

" Dominate me."

Then I woke up. I ran my hand through my head, feeling my skin burn. Shit, Did I have a fever? Fuck. I guess I'll call in sick.

" FUCK!"

I Tried getting up with my hand BUT I accidently broke a phone A week ago. This shit wasn't healing fast. It burned.   
But it was worth it.  
\------Eren's P.O.V.----

" Armin, The hell is this?"

I looked at the cake before me. A wedding couple stood on top and the tags spelled,' Levi the Groom and Eren the bride'. The white icing said congrats! 

" Your Future with Levi."

He countined icing the cake at the bottom. Was he really gonna give me this cake?

" Armin, I can't give this To Levi ; He's like my boss!"

Armin turned his head, 

" He is your boss. Speaking of bosses, What happened with Bertholdt?"

If I remembered correctly, Bertholdt was assigned to a new guy named Connie. He was pretty cool. Guy had greyish hair and yellow eyes. 

" Underling. Wait, Armin why are you drawing a dick on the cake?"

He started drawing pubes on it.

" It represents Gay- Eren!"

I slipped and fell face first into the cake. Tasted like chocolate. But a nasty kind.

" Eren, The cake! It was really hard to make it!"

I looked up, My eyelashes opened my now iced and heavy eyelids. I saw Armin pissed off. Shit. He got the wooden spoon out. That was my sign. Run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A ship is coming. All hop on the ereri Ship. For all shall go down with this shop.  
> *scip  
> *ship


	7. Murder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi is sick but he's too lazy to cook so he goes to a very fancy restaurant and witnesses a murder. But who is the assassin? ( I think you'll know. I gave a shit ton of hints) read to find out.

" ...And that is your next "Assignment. This is a big one. Don't mess up, Jâger."

I hung up my phone and put on my helmet. Levi was gonna have to wait.  
\--Levi-senpai----

I laid in my bed, coughing and rolling. It sucked to be sick. Now I wish I would've turned on the A/C because its damn cold. Today was a special day. I don't exactly remember because for some reason I hated this day.  
I got up, covering my self with warm blankets, and walked to the living room. 

" I need Tea."

I ran back to my room and put on some new clothes. Brushing my hair back, I climbed into my car and headed to the 2nd fanciest restaurant I knew. Zaxbys.  
\-------  
" Order number 302!"

I went up to the counter, said thank you and grabbed my wings n things. Or whatever the fuck you call with the hot boneless wings and fries. I sat down all the way in the back, near the windows. Maybe it wasn't the best idea to eat fast food when I'm sick but YOLO.

" Eh? What do you mean?"

I heard some commotion in the back of me as I barely got my first wing. I turned slightly, curiosity overwhelming me.

" Titans sends their regards."

I heard a voice ( it turned me on for some reason) say before a loud gunshot rang through out the small fast food restaurant.

" Get him!"

Multiple gunshots rang out and bodies fell as they began to decrease. I continued eating my fries and sipped my sweet tea as People screamed around me. This was like when Hanji tried to paint my house with paintballs. Nothing new. Except for the blood splattered on the walls. Wait a minute. 

" Jäger!"

I turned around and saw A man in a black suit freeze, his brown eyes filled with fear. He tried speaking but blood poured out before I noticed a knife was in his heart. He fell lifelessly as The murder took the knife out and stabbed him in the skull. I didn't catch his face as he jumped out the window and disappeared like magic. Did- Did I just witness a murder at Zaxbys?  
\--------

All this blood ran down my suit. Tears filled my eyes as I fell to my knees. Mom.  
T-They killed you.  
Yet...  
I'm one of those bastards.  
I'm a titan.  
I'm scum.  
I'm Eren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the long wait. I had a lot of ideas for this chapter but in the end, I decided lets murder people. Yay. That's the answer. Next is gonna be Eren's pov.  
> Maybe Rape?  
> Idk.  
> love you


	8. NOT A CHAPTER BUT AN APOLOGY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sooooooo sorry. I would give you a banana but you're so far.

In the last chapter, Levi goes to Zaxbys and orders some food. But suddenly, People behind him start arguing. Before Levi sees who they are, People start shooting. Levi sits quietly before realizing what's happening. He turns to see bodies drop down, Innocent people and horrible people. The assassin then disappears as soon as he came. At the end, Eren is saying how he's scum. Basically, Titans is a gang. A horrible one. They eat people. They forced Eren to join for his mother's life. But he didn't want to. So they killed and ate his mother and now they're going to kill Armin. He didn't want that so he joined.   
He killed everyone but got ahead of himself and killed everyone. He knew Levi was there but the better side got a hold of him and let him, only him, live.   
He escapes to a unknown place( cause it didn't really matter) and breaks down. He goes through his mind and reveals he's Eren. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE RAPE. I PROMISE. OR JEAN/MARCO. 

( I'm sorry. I wrote it when I was sleepy and I didn't review it or anything. )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was sleepy. This is a short little whatever telling you what happen. I just went on a hike and I'm tires and I feels fatter. Pfft. Loves ya.


	9. Marco has game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean/Marco moment. No lemons. Only for ereri coming in a few chapters. The end notes are spoilers so yeahh... :D

" Jean! What the hell is this?"

He turned around lazily, headphones in with music full volume. He smirked and threw me a thumbs up.

" It's a maid outfit. Since you always clean, you should wear that. You might receive a reward."

I looked at the tight little maid outfit in my hands. I threw it over the couch, 

" Maybe I'll give it to Eren."

Jean froze at the mention of Eren. He took off his headphones and jumped on me. 

" I forbid you to see, talk, or do anything regarding Eren, Marco."

He hugged me, squeezing me a bit. What the heck was his problem? Eren was too innocent to do anything bad. Through he was hard headed and was determined on a midget , he was a great guy. Everyone likes Eren. Only one is Jean. But he's also Eren's Friend. Weirdly.

" I don't know why you're so protective, Jean. I'm not a kid anymore, You know that right?"

I turned around to see Jean with tears in his amber eyes. Dangit, I said it harsher than I meant. 

" I know."

He began to speak, trying not to cry.

" That's what scares me. I don't know if I should be happy you grew up or not..."

I punched his shoulder, making him lose his balance and fall off the couch, hitting the coffee table. I chuckled a bit as he looked up confused and embarrassed. It quickly turned into anger.

" What the hell, Marco? I could've-"

I crawled on top of him and bit his neck, earning moans from him. I leaned in and began making out with him, Salvia and love exchanging between us.  
Jean pulled back and opened his legs, panting uneasily.

" M-Marco, Please. F-Fuck m-"

And than someone knocked the door. I got up, Leaving Jean alone with his boner and answered the door.

" Hello! "

Connie, Sasha, Bertholdt, and Eren bursted through the door. I stood in confusion as They sat on the couch, not noticing The horny Jean. 

" Hey guys, Give us 5 minutes. We'll be quick."

Jean took my hand and pulled me into our bedroom where let's say we did almost every gay thing in the book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry. If I ever met you in life, you could punch me. I did a horrible job explaining the last chapter. Fuck, I guess I should tell you Jean/Marco lives forever except for Marco. Anyone that dies in the anime dies in here but with more love and story. Like Thomas. Love you.   
> follow me on Tumblr, IDK what the url is. Ehh. Don't follow me. This is why my family hates me.


	10. Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really have no fuckin idea for this shit. I have Levi mode on and I don't know how to turn this shit off. Read the story, I guess? Fuck, I'm horrible. This is why my family hates me.

All this blood. I-I needed to take it off. It disgusted me.I slid off the blood stained tuxedo and the torn pants. Might as well take off the shoes and socks. I kicked them for off and tore the socks apart. I had no use for them. They were already marked with people's death. I looked over myself to see if I still had blood on myself and Holy crap, I did. I turned on my shower and got inside, running and watching as the clear water turned red as it went down the drain. 

" Eren..."

Fuck. I really fucking hate this gayfer.

Taking the shampoo, I washed my hair, running my hands through the soft, fluffy locks over and over again. I took the soap and washed the filth off my body. The curtains swung open and I just looked at Bertholdt causally. I learned a long time ago not to cover myself, especially around that creep. I threw the soap bar, hoping he'd slip and die. This was all his damn fault.

" Sorry..."

He mumbled as he dodge the flying Dove soap bar. He stripped and stepped inside the shower. 

" Eren, I-"

" Fuck off."

He opened his mouth to say something but quickly closed it. I knew. I knew how he tricked me into the gang or how he was behind my mother's death. Or how Hannes managed to rescue me and Mikasa but not my mother. I watched as they broke her feet, Cracked her spine then began chewing at her flesh, with the same creepy-ass smile. 

" Eren, You're shak-"

I slapped his hand off.

" I don't need more filth than I already have."

He laughed and hugged me as I turned off the water.

" It's funny because You're the same as me."

I pushed him away and began to dry my body, growling his way,

" Don't ever compare me to you, You pig."

He chuckled as he walked to the door. He turned slightly,

" One more thing, No more Levi. You don't like me when I'm jealous."

" I don't even like you right now."

He chuckled once more and closed the door, leaving me privacy. I checked my phone and saw Levi's name flash.   
Levi. Truth be told, I really like him. But alas he is my boss and is older than me. I don't know how old but old. I should really hurry up and shower. The cakes about to cool down so I could decorate it. I just wanted to live a happy life. Is that too much? Maybe I said it wrong. I dug in my dirty tuxedo pants and found a quarter. 

 

" I want a happy life with Levi."

I threw it into the toilet and flushed it down. The toilet was always my ideal of a wishing well. I quickly put my shorts and shirt on when the door swung open again. Jean marched in and grabbed my collar.

" Eren fucking Jäger, Did you flush a coin down the toilet again?"

I smirked and stuck my tongue out.

" And If I did?"

He showed me a fist with his free hand and furrowed his eyebrows like Levi when he was mad..

" I swear to God I will shove my-"

*Click*

We turned at the sudden white flash and saw Marco holding a camera, his mouth drooling.

" Y-Yaoi..."

he mumbled. Jean put me down,

" Marco, Don't you fuckin dare-"

" Already sending to snapchat."

Jean chased Marco as Marco held the iPhone up and ran faster than Jean ever would. I smirked. They made a good couple. If Only me and Levi could be like that.

"Here Eren."

Marco threw me a maid outift as Jean crawled and passed out as he touch Marco's boots.

" What am I supposed to do with this?"

He thought for a second when a his eyes lighted up.

" Remember you owe me a solid from last time?"

Yup. The Time I made him put on a bunny outfit with short shorts and a t-shirt matching with me. Fuck, I got fired from that job. What was the name? Mcdonalds. It was a new Easter thing.

" I need a solid right now...." 

This wasn't good. He had the same look in his eyes when he first looked at Jean. Mischievous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it horrible? Let me know. I deserve criticism. I'm a Gemini so I know how to deal with that shit. But I actually like criticism. It helps me improve and you have better written stories. Thanks for the kudos, bookmarks, and hits. I love ya. I'll go back to my hole now.


	11. That outfit... i regret nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember that solid Marco had? Yeah, it was Eren to serve Levi as his maid for a day while wearing a maid outfit. But Levi sees something and asks about it and as you know, Levi's not a patient man...

I'm hungry but I cook as well as crap. Fuck. No fuckin way was I going to Zaxbys again. Goddamnit someones knocking at my door. 

" Hi, Levi. I'll be your maid for a..."

He could talk as long as He wants. Eren fucking Jäger was at my house. In my territory. At my doorway. The only way to escape was the windows. So he basically can't escape. Not to mention, his eyes were greenish with a hue of blue and his cheeks rose like cherry blossoms. He wore a small, tight maid outfit. I spotted something disturbing as I examined his face.

" Are you hungry? I could cook you some food. I mean I'm not that great but I'm going to get a coll-"

" Why do you have blood on your head, Eren?"

He froze for a second but continued talking. 

" I could make lobster or some chicken if you want? Are you allergic to anything? Nah, You aren't. I don't think you are. You don't seem like the type. I mean if you are than-"

I didn't have much patience. I kicked his ankle and grabbed his collar as he fell to my floor. I threw him on the couch and crawled over him, licking my lips. 

" I'll tell you one more time, Who's blood is this? Cause it sure as hell isn't yours."

His green, multicolored eyes stared into my cold gray eyes. I saw the mix of emotions in a second. Anger , Disappointment, Ashamed, but the one that grab me was Fear. He tried squirming outta my grip making me bash his head against mine. 

" Owwww, Levi-sensai! I got a wedgie-!"

I slammed his head against the wall and twisted his arms. It sure as hell looked like it hurt but you know what? I'm a sadistic? Think I give a fuck? Well, I don't bitch. This is why I'm getting turned on. 

" Levi~."

I felt his knees tremble and saw the blush across his face. Why the hell was he moa-... Levi is currently processing Eren is a masochistic... Yup. Ima fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FFFUUUUCCCCCKKKKKKKKKK. I was supposed to upload this yesterday but I fell asleep than I accidently erased it. Then I rewrote and here it is. Are you proud, Sasha? The next chapters about you. She's sad. She hasn't eaten since two seconds ag- never mind.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to try their person and honestly, I suck horribly. Tell me what ya think. Schools back so yyaaaayyyy. No more all-nighters or thinking about what Levi should do. I hate school.

No matter how much Eren tried, He couldn't do it. 

 

He couldn't do the fucking math problem. I mean come on, Mr. Wick, How the hell is 8 gonna go into 640 divide by 12 then subtract- Too frustrating. Luckily, He knew a smart French man that was great at math but horrible at everything else. Fuck. He hated him. 

" Jean!"

Eren kicked the bed down but heard no response. Time for Jurastic measures ( Fuck it, I tried). He grabbed the "stone" pillow, swung down, and punched the Sleepy dick in the face. Jean bolted up, alarmed, but calmed down a little when he saw Eren. Keep in mind I said a Little.

" Eren, The hell? I was taking my fuckin nap, Coach Keith didnt let me doze off. You little fucker, Yo-"

" Shut the hell up and help me with my homework."

Jean stood completely quiet. This was the first time that smartass ever asked for help. Should he say yes or take advantage? I think you know well enough Jeans gonna...

" What's in it for me?"

Jean laid back in the lower bunk bed, His head touching the wall. His portion was covered in posters, papers and god knows what. Eren stuck his tongue out. He didn't feel like negotiating with the horse right now.

" I'll-"

Loud footsteps quickly paced towards the door and smashed the door open. Connie stood there

" Titans... Attacking... Kill.... People."

Eren turned to see Jean zip out. Dammit. What if Mikasa's there? What if Armin's there? What if Levi's there? He follows quickly after Jean, praying for the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What'll happen next? Don't even know •^•


	13. Marco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco-Chan! Marco-sensei! Dominate me. I still can't believe he died. I had a big crush on him (no homo) and they go and kill him. Goes to prove even the strongest, and brightest can meet the most unfortunate fate.

My heel slid to the right as I ran through the mall. I passed countless bodies in such short amount of time, I can't believe I haven't thrown up yet. But this still doesn't mean Marcos dead. 

"Marco! Marco!"

I screamed loudly as I scanned the mall. No sign.   
I continued running. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Where was Marco? Where was that bug, teddy bear? I never got to tell him. I never got to tell him how much I loved him. Please let him be alive so I could finally man up and confess.

"Marco! Marco! Mar-ah....ahgh..hah..Ahhh!"

I panicked and fell to my knees. Marco's corpses laid in front of me, his right half missing. I-I can't take this. I-I'm sorry. No. No, I won't accept this. Maybe he's sleeping. I spot the freckles across his blood-splattered face. I look into his dead eyes, still seeing the stars and dignity left in there. Marco. Marco. How could that be you? This is impossible. You were the strongest one I knew. Other that Riener, Bertholdt, and Annie. Or Mikasa. How did you die? Most importantly, Who and Why?

" M-Marco! Why!"

I pick up his remaining hand and put it on my chest, feeling how cold he feels. This flesh used to be warm. This flesh used to be bright, not pale. This flesh used to be Marco. I ran my fingers through his hair and poked his nose. The freckles were still there. I didn't even notice I started crying. Tears slid down my cheek, staining Marco's dead corpse. Tear by tear, I couldn't stop. I had finally broke. I noticed he held a bag and searched inside. A tub of cookies 'n cream (Marco's favorite), Aloe vero(Also Marco's favorite), Veggie chips( My favorite) and a velvet box.   
I cautiously opened the box, finding a silver crafted bracelet with the name Jean. It had a clock and inside was a picture of me and Marco holding hands, smiling. How I wish I could do that again. I closed it and shoved it in my pockets. Tears slid down my face, as I dangerously came close to breaking down completely.

" Don't worry, Marco. I'll find justice for you."

I whisper as I get up and give him one last kiss goodbye. A woman in a white coat and clipboard asks his name,

" Marco. Marco Bodt, team 104 of the trainees of college Trost. He was a great leader. Please tell me when you're gonna bury him. I want to pay my respects."

She writes down stuff and gives me a dead look.

" Were gonna burn them. Too many bodies, too much space."

She waved her hand around and leaves. M-Marco's gonna be burned? To ashes? I can't let something let this happen. I look around to see if anyone's looking. My last resort. I open my phone and flip through the contact names.   
Jageets, Loran,  
Jager, Eren.   
Bingo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. I really am. There will be happy Marco flashbacks. Dammit there's gonna be that one person who's like you're messing with my OTP and feels. Ereri and JeanMarco next chap. •^•


	14. What he thinks after marco... But's who's he?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean's an emotional wreck after the loss of Marco. Eren has homework. MATH HOMEWORK. I think you know where this is going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi <333333

I tapped the pencil against my notepad, Trying to figure out the mystery of math. I was great at everything else, but Why the heck did I need to   
take math? If I wanted to learn math, I'd be a math teacher. I lay my head back into the soft, fluffy pillow Levi bought me. It had the same   
color as his eyes. I threw the book on the floor, expecting The asshole Jean to complain about how dirty I made the place. But no replie came.  
Oh Yeah he's still hung up...

"Jean,"

No reply. This is pissing me off, I mean I helped him smuggle Marco's dead body ( or at least what was left of it), Walked 4 miles, and even paid   
for the funeral, Which is in two days. I pressed the teddy bear with freckles and the black bow and tuxedo. I snuggled it against my neck, the   
warmth spreading already. Fuck, I mean I'm not in Love with Marco, It's just... he's the one that helped me when I lost my mom. He even gave me this   
teddy bear for comfort along with Bertholdt. Fuuuuu. 

" Shut up. Can't you leave me the fuck alone?"

I jumped down, landing on his star wars Novelty shit. Really, I could care less. He jerked his head up from the black, wrinked blanket and looked  
at me. I noticed how pale he looked, How he had bags under his eyes, How his eyes were red from crying, or How his usual perked up hair was now a   
dull, messy hairball on his skull. His eyes twitched as I moved, a crack hear underneath me. He quickly rushed and threw me to the side, letting me  
hit the wall. 

" What the actual fuck, Jager? You broke 'bacca. You know what? You've finally pissed me off."

" Jean, Y-"

" No, no, no. It's finally MY turn to talk."

I sat in the same place, rubbing my back. He threw me damn hard. 

" Ever since you came into MY life, You've been ruining everything."

"Jean, calm d-"

" Fuck off. I am NOT calming down. Everyone would still be alive, Thomas, Mina, Hannes, Hannah, Franz, Even your mo-"

"Stop it already, Don't you think I know that?"

He stopped, feeling guilty. But really, I think I should be. I realized the tears rolling down my cheek, Only increasing as I tried stopping it. I wiped them off but 1000x the number came out. fuck.

" Eren, I'm-"

" Don't give me that bullcrap. You've told me what you think of me and it's the truth. Sorry doesn't have a meaning in my heart anyway."

I didn't think twice before running out the apartment and running all the way to Levi.   
And sadly I have another problem,  
I'm falling...  
for Bertholdt...   
and Levi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. I had to do it. I wanted it to be emotional with Jean. I wanted Jean to appear pissed off but i think i overdone it. dammit.


	15. r a pe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> welllll, read the title.

"Well, well, well, who do we have here?"

Bertholdt reached out to grab my shoulder, but I snapped away. 

Fuck Bertholdt. 

He grabbed my waist and pulled me in for a hug. But I resist, Biting his arm. He snatched it back and Looked at me, the anger beginning to cloud his usual green eyes. 

" Where are you going?"

He asked as I continued marching towards Levi's place. The old me would've turned and gave Bertholdt a hug and confess everything what's wrong. 

He was my main problem.

He, the one who tricked me,  
He, the one who hurt me,

He, the one who let my mother die.

I bawled my fists as I remember he's the one who ruined MY life. I would've still had my mom. My friends. My life. 

I sigh as I run my hands through my chocolate mess on my head. Just 30 seconds til Levi's house, Eren. Be patient. As I reached for the doorknob, Bertholdt grabbed me by surprise and pulled me into the alleyway next to Levi's house. I kicked and squirmed but no use, He threw me on the floor and began pacing around before turning to me.

" Are you trying to make me jealous?"

What was he-

" What the hell, Eren? I warned you specifically NOT to contact that little- That little Leprechaun! First thing you do is DISOBEY me? Do you even know how I feel about you? How I care for you? How I love you?! Of course not, All you do is be selfish and push me away. But I like that..."

Bertholdt pushed me down, arms above my head. He began to caress my nipples and kiss my neck,

" I love you, Eren Jager."

I fought with all my strength. But alas, No avail. He unbuttoned my shirt and began licking my flesh, up and down. sure, this sounds nice. But it feels really fucking uncomfortable when you're being forced to be like whatever the fuck you call it and the guy who ruined your life is exploring you body and biting you random places like i'ma fukcing bingo board Basically. Then that's when he did it. He slid my shorts and boxers down. I kicked and squirmed again but still no use. He began circling my dick as I growled at him. That's when I barely fucking noticed. He took his hand off my mouth. NOT SO SMART NOW, BERTL.

" LEVI, HALLPPPPP. "

I screamed as Loud as my voice could go. Bertholdt punched me and My vision began to blur.

' Suddenly, a wild Levi appears'  
\-----------------///-----------------

My eren senses are tingling, something- No, someone is doing something to Eren. I follow my tracking device in his shoe and find he's in the alley next to my house. As I go around the corner, I hear him scream. I run with my two trusty knives and witness Eren being held down by a taller man. He turns, His green eye throwing daggers at me. But he has my Eren. SOOOOOO.....

"Oi, It's not nice to take candy that isn't yours."

I walked towards them, seeing him quickly lift up eren's shorts and throwing him to the side. HOW DARE HE DO THAT TO PRECIOUS EREN?!

" Says the guy who can't even cook."

He walks all smug towards me, his hand gripping something, If i'm right a pistol. I look back at eren and spot a bruise on his cheek and marks and his neck and chest. Nope, he's not gonna live,

"I remember when I killed Reiner."

I smirked. Yup, this was the way.

"You-You!!!!....!!!!!You-"

"How he weak he was when I shoved the knife deeper into his stomach, His eyes watery with tears,"

He covered his mouth. 

" Bertholdt, am I right? He said forgive him."

His green eyes now watery with tears as he struggled to say something,

" You-You, BASTARD! YOu little fucking-"

" He died a coward like you will."

He lost it. He charged at me with a pistol and aimed at me. little did he know, I used to be assign when I was younger. I ran faster and stuck the knife into his shoulder. I ran to eren and threw him over my shoulder. Poor Eren. I kissed his forehead, patting his back. I turned back to Bertholdt to find him gone. I looked at Eren to see Him knocked out. That filthy, Bitch will pay for what he did. I'll see it. 

For Eren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not slept in 3 days, I'm sowwy, Forgive me, senpai. Love you.


	16. Deals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts in Levi's mind after the incident with Bertholdt and Bertholdt little meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Accept my apologies! I've broken my computer . I am, though, trying a different writing style. So let me know if you don't like it.

Levi paced back and forth. How had he been so blind? Eren had hickeys all over his body caused by one man... Bertholdt. and surely enough, he was jealous of him. Sure, he did rape him and force him to do things but... What was he thinking about again? He sighed, sitting by Eren. He felt defeated. Some else got to Eren before he did and it sure as hell bothered him. 

" Levi, Thanks for letting me stay here."

Levi waved him off with his hand as he tried to think of things to romance Eren with. Music? Too cliché. Chocolates? Too old school. Flowers? Too messy. He hit his head against the kitchen counter, groaning. Why did it seem as he couldn't get anywhere with his love life?   
He turned and bumped into someone. All his thoughts cleared when he felt someone's hands around his waist. 

" I thought you could use a hug..."

Eren voice came out barely a whisper. He breathed into Levi's ear, causing Levi to shiver. This was really turning him on. It didn't help Eren pressed his crouch against Levi's. Fuck, Levi really hoped Eren didn't notice the boner. Keep control, keep control. His breath seemed to calm down until Eren decide to kiss Levi. Levi open his eyes and pinched himself. Is this real? When Eren pulled away, He was that sweet tomato red color.

" Don't get me wrong. This is how we say thank you in my house."

He tugged at his collar and began searching the fridge. Levi stood there stunned. Not take it wrong? Who the hell was he, teasing him like that? He turned around to see Eren turning on the stove. a Image popped in Levi's head as Eren began to put the apron on. 

" Levi!"

Eren called out. Levi put his suit and tie and went straight to the kitchen, greeted by the aroma of pancakes and taste of Eren. He wrapped his arms around Eren's neck and pushed Him down, deepening the kiss.

" L-Levi, the pancake-"

" Who gives a fuck."

Levi smiled to himself. Imagining Eren's touch, How his lips melt into Levi's, or how he'd moan when Levi-

" Levi, Are you okay?"

He shakes his head and turned to Eren. Fuck. He turned his head to look at the filthy Eren, who had plates of eggs and bacon and toast on the table. He grabbed the cups and pulled out the orange juice.

" The foods gonna get cold."

He pulled out the seat and smiled at Levi. Damn it, How Levi wanted to   
Pounce on Eren. But now wasn't the time. There was something horrible coming. Levi could feel it. And honestly, he didn't like it.  
\------------------------  
Out of all the dumb bullcrap Bertholdts ever pulled, Annie declared this the dumbest. She yelled at him from across the table, Slamming her nails on the hardwood to emphasize the point.

" Molesting Eren? How the hell could you do that, aside from threatening and beating him."

"Wahhh! Eren! How could you...!"

" He's such a cutie and you go and..."

" Bertholdt, I must say this is the stupidest..."

The room roar of all the leaders. He looked over to where Reiner use to sit, fighting back a tear. He really missed him. Bertholdt ran his hand through his hair and sighed as Annie kept on screaming at him, from across the table.   
'Idiot' 'Moron' 'Imbecile' ' Jackass' 'Dipshit' This is what makes Annie so 'loveable'. He put his hand up, telling everyone to sit and be quiet.

" Look, I'm sorry. But first things first, I want Levi dead and Eren back into my arms."

The room grew quiet. Bertl looked around, seeing all the leaders and managers turn quiet. He bit his lip, Feeling he was making a rash decision but If it meant Killing Levi than so be it.

" You aren't forgetting who Levi is, Right? "

A gang leader from Germany stood up. His sun-kissed yellow hair and Ocean blue eyes made him seem perfect. Not to forget the perfect tan. 

" Brother, How many times have I told you not to interfere with my Negotiations?"

The man stuck his tongue out.

" Like when you got mad when I invited Eren's to the movies first?"

" We were 14!"

" Yet you act like a child. Too bad, Reiner d-"

Berthold slammed the table, staring at his brother.

" Don't you dare say his name. EVER."

He smirked as he held his hand out, A mischievous look in his eyes. 

" I'll take Levi out. But on one condition."

Bertholdt honestly really wanted Levi dead and he didn't seem to have many options left. He shook his brothers hand without listening to the one term 

" Deal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? Name will be revealed next chapter and shippings will clash. What was the guys one term? Will Levi ever actually get with Eren? Is Eren a virgin? All will be revealed next time. ( sorry if this is confusing)


	17. Update

My computer broke( froze and overheated, not my fault) and I'm getting it fixed. I only have this shitty phone and can't type fast so i can't say there'll be any chapters from now to mid-February but i can say I'll try with the goddamn phone. I deeply apologize for all the people waiting for their ereri feels. Til then :3


End file.
